Of Skirts and Movie Theaters
by Imagination Lullabyx
Summary: Naruto gets caught looking up Sakura's skirt by Sasuke, and in some odd way this actually helps Sasuke with Sakura. /SasuSaku/


_**Ahh, isn't music so inspiring? That's how I get ideas for most of my stories. I'm not really sure how I feel about this story, hmm. Well tell me what you think? Oh and thank you to all of you out there who review my stories, may you be blessed with a yummy cookie :o I dont know what else to say, so let the show begin! I do not own Naruto. Happy reading!**_

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all dedicated one night, to bond with each other. Whether, it was playing a board game, truth or dare, or going out bowling. They just loved the company they provided for one another. Tonight, the trio was planning on going out to see a movie, but that wasn't all Sasuke had planned.

Tonight, he was going to bust a move on a certain blossom. Tonight, he would confess to Sakura, that he wanted to be more than friends, and he wasn't going to let anyone get in his way. Everyone agreed (Sakura made them agree) to be formal. Naruto didn't really like the idea, nor did Sasuke, but Sakura threatened Naruto if he didn't look nice.

(_Flash Back)_

_ The three musketeers, were all at Sakura's apartment, relaxing in her living room. A light bulb then suddenly lit in Sakura's head. She straightened her back, and crossed her legs._

_ "Hey, you guys, how about next week, we go out to see a movie?" Her two companions nodded their heads._

_ "That's not all, I think, you know, we should look...nice." Naruto furrowed his brows, with a confused look on his face._

_ "What do you mean by 'look nice'?"_

_ "Well, you know, its a special occasion!" Sakura cocked her head, and made googly eyes at Sasuke. Naruto gagged. _

_ "Sakura, come on, I refuse to be classy." Naruto said childishly and pouted._

_ "Naruto, you will do what I tell you to, or else." Sakura warned._

_ "Psh. Or else what?" Naruto said cockily._

_ "Oh else, you can kiss your precious ramen, goodbye." Naruto's expression showed deep fear and worry. Sakura smiled with victory. She didn't like to be aggressive around Sasuke, but he found it sexy._

_(End of Flash Back)_

Naruto sighed, and straighten out his jacket. He popped his collar to his polo, in hopes that he wouldn't look so formal. He wasn't comfortable with the way he looked, but he would do just about **anything** for ramen. Naruto smiled devilishly. He was fully aware of Sasuke feelings towards Sakura the day he overheard Sasuke talking in his sleep about Sakura.

"Heheheh." Naruto chuckled to himself. He decided to leave early, and be generous to Sasuke. He was going to give Sasuke a ride to the Cinema. Once he arrive at Sasuke's humble abode, instead of knocking, he let himself in.

"Hey teme, you need a ride to the theater?" Naruto cupped his hands as he shouted loudly.

"How the hell did you get in my house?" Naruto was about to speak, when Sasuke rudely interrupted his blonde friend.

"I don't need a ride. I can dive myself." Sasuke answered coldly.

"God, someone's got their panties in a twist. That's too bad though, because I'm going to give you a ride anyway. I decided to be nice today. Believe it!" Naruto gave Sasuke a thumbs up, and a toothy grin.

"Tch, whatever." Sasuke disappeared upstairs and came back down wearing brand-new, sleek, black nikes.

"Dont you look pretty! Trying to impress Saks?" Naruto made kissy faces at Sasuke, and got back handed in return.

"You totally are!" Naruto said, while pointing to Sasuke with his index finger.

"Hn." Sasuke rolled his eyes nonchalantly and walked out the already open door. Naruto sped ahead Sasuke and blocked his car door.

"Admit it! You are trying to impress her!" Sasuke shoved Naruto out of his way effortlessly, and said nothing. He go into the car and shut his door. Naruto scowled and went around the front of the car and opened the drivers door. He didn't let go and the door and it slammed into Sasuke's car. Naruto quickly got into the car, hoping Sasuke didn't just see what happened.

"I saw that. You better thank your lucky, stupid ass that we're in a car right now."

"Eheheh... erm. Sorry teme." Once Naruto was done talking, he started drive. The arrived in no time and Naruto stepped out of the car clumsily.

"Dude, check her out!" Naruto pointed to a girl in the distance who was talking on her phone. She turned around, and waved at the two. She hung up and started walking to them.

"Oh shit that's...HEY SAKURA!" Naruto ran up to her and gave her a crushing hug. This irritated Sasuke. The way he wrapped his arms around her waist and how their abdomens touched made Sasuke want to kill Naruto. Sakura pried Naruto off of herself and walked up to Sasuke.

"Hi Sasuke-kun, you look handsome! How are you doing?" Sakura began to babble about something he didn't really care about because, he was more interested on what she was wearing.

A low cut blouse, with a lace tank top underneath. She also had a tight and short striped skirt. She wore black flat that made her look adorable. Sasuke looked up, and saw Naruto lurking behind Sakura. Naruto got down on his hands and knees, and looked up Sakura's skirt. He then got up, and flipped Sasuke off.

"That's it!" Sasuke charged at Naruto and decked him. Sakura turned around and gasped.

"Sasuke, what are you doing? Stop!" Sakura ran over and helped her blonde friend up. Sasuke growled and sneered at Naruto.

"Lets just go and watch our movie." Once they settled down, and got their tickets, Sasuke only became even more aggravated. Sakura was mad at him now, she was ignoring him, and refused to sit next to him.

"Hey, I'm going to get some snacks. I'll be back in a bit." Sakura said quietly, to the two. Sasuke suddenly got an idea, and waited a minute after Sakura left. Sasuke got up and left, without saying a word to Naruto. _'Hes too dumb to even realize that I left.' _

He saw Sakura walking back, and he quickened his pace with excitement. He stood in front of Sakura, centimeters away.

"Sasuke? What are you doing?" Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist, hands getting dangerously low. He caressed her neck with his lips.

"You're mine, not Naruto's." He said against her skin. Sakura giggled in response.

"I guess that's your way of saying sorry, huh?" Sakura inquired. Sasuke blew on Sakura's neck, causing her squirm in his arms.

"I could tell you were jealous." She chuckled and hugged him back. Sakura looked up to Sasuke's unreadable face. He tilted her chin up and she closed her eyes, bracing herself.

Sasuke pressed his lips onto Sakura's soft, plump, red lips. Sakura ran her hands through his soft, ebony hair. Sasuke's kiss was sensational to Sakura. The feeling of Sasuke's lips on hers gave her butterflies. She smiled throughout the kiss.

Naruto walked out from the theater, and crossed his arms. He leaned on the wall, and grinned at the two love birds.

"Get a room!" Naruto shouted playfully, and the two broke apart. Sakura's cheeks showed much embarrassment and she laughed nervously. She tried to escape from Sasuke's arms but his grip only tightened.

"You're welcome teme!" Naruto gave his friends a thumbs up, and walked back into the theater.

"Want to go back?" Sakura asked, as she looked up to Sasuke, with joyful eyes. Sasuke nodded, and they walked hand in hand. Sakura was about to sit down, in her seat, when Sasuke came up behind her and swooped her off her feet... literally. He sat down first and set her down on his lap. He nuzzled her neck with his nose.

"Be my girlfriend." Sakura smiled and nodded. Even though it wasn't how Sasuke wanted it to happen, he still got what he wanted as usual.

_**Tada! I'm obsessed with the song 'Last Friday Night' by Katy Perry or should I say Kathy Beth Terry? I twas listening to it while I typed this up. Review please!**_


End file.
